


Starvation Resort

by binstefjord



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binstefjord/pseuds/binstefjord
Summary: Draco and Blaise own a resort. One weekend the ministry desides to go there for a relaxing weekend. Their top group asks for the best people at the resort. Guess who gets paired with who! That’s right old nemesis’ Draco and Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of his friends. I do however own the plot line.

“Draco come down” Shook out of his thoughts he headed down to his partner, Blaise Z. “Man, we have a real big booking this weekend.”

 

Draco thought back to when they first started the business. He chuckled mentally at how everyone was super shocked that Blaise and him, some of the most pure blooded people around started a resort place, included was boat rides, massages, hot stones, mani and pedis, tanning stations, and a hair salon, all done by hand. Magic was strictly forbidden except for cleaning or moving luggage.Starvation Resort was what their masterpiece was called and Draco loved every minute of it.

 

“Who?” “The ministry I think.” Oh goody more nosy men sneaking around. “What department?”

“I don’t even know.” Draco sighed. He now really wanted to know but he knew he would find out in 2 hours. “Who do they want.” Draco hissed out as his thinking stopped him from looking causing him to stub his toe.

 

Blaise, who was watching the whole thing burst in to tears of mirth. “They have teams ig. The best team wants the best workers so looks like we are on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter ya lil shitz. I want it tho..

The next 2 hours passed on too slowly for Draco.

 

Loud rambunctious laughter filled the small waiting room. Draco and Blaise stood at the welcome desk waiting for the group to come. The laughter stopped when the ministry group spotted the 2 ex-death eaters. Wands summoned and pointed at the two wizards in under 13 seconds.

 

Faced with 38 wands Draco began to panic slightly. Actually to hell with slightly. He was full in panic mode and was about to tap into his fight or flight instincts and run for it. Except Blaise held his shoulder back and would not let go.

 

Using his best polite voice, Blaise called out. “May I speak to who booked this getaway.”

 

The group parted just enough to let 2 people to get through. The small 5’2 female with raven hair with purple highlights caught Draco’s attention first. She had a white snake tattoo on her thighs that curled around right below her shorts. Looking up to her face he traced the snake that was carved into her face. Draco knew that if he were to run a finger over it there would be a ditch. Her pink lips had a black ring piercing in the middle bottom lip. Her piercing purple eyes stood out the most to Draco.

 

Standing behind her was the literal man of Draco’s dreams: Harry James Potter, the chosen one. He looked like a gym swallowed him up whole and spit him out. He was absolutely ripped. He lost the famous glasses and Draco assumed he had contacts. He was so tan that his scar stood out stark white, yet delicious.

 

Draco knew he was gay at the end of 7th year but come on why did his crush have to show up now. Right when he thought he was over it. I mean come on universe.

 

“Hello my name is Victoria Riddle...and yours is?” When she said this her eyebrow lifted gracefully while she cocked her head to the left. “Blaise Zabini and this is my partner Draco Malfoy.”

 

“Lovely.” She muttered. “No magic right?” She questioned. “Si Bella.” Blaise purred back without hesitation. Her look of innocence slid off at this and into its place slid a look of suspicion. Shaking her head at the Italians cockiness she flicked her hand and all 38 wands flew into her and Harry’s hands. “Box?” She questioned. Draco snapped back into action and popped open the metal bucket they used. Dumping all the wands she called out 2 names. “Weasley, Longbottom.” The two men stepped forward and placed their wands in the bucket with Harry hot on their heels. She then pulled out a purple wand and placed it gently in the bucket surrounded by protection charms. “Groups unite now.” Her harsh voice broke through the murmurs. Immediately Ron, Neville, and Harry stepped behind Victoria. She muttered to Blaise. “You guys the best here?” “Of course.” She laughed at his response. “Good. Your with my team then. Rooms?”

“1 & 2” He chucked 2 keys at her. “Sorry we didn’t know there was going to be any girls.” She laughed drawing Draco’s attention away from Harry. “Don’t worry bout it. The pigs can sleep together.” Without even looking back she tosses the 2nd key at Harry and walks down the hallway humming to herself. “She’s interesting.” Draco muttered without thinking. “That she is.” Harry responded laughter laced his voice. Fully realizing that his crush just spoke to him in a light hearted matter all Draco could do was stare as the raven haired man walked away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Blaise own a Resort. Guess who shows up...the Ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. I also don’t own Draco Malfoy no matter how much i want to be owned by him. Write me daddy

> “Shit Blaise...a- am I dreaming or did he laugh with me instead of being snarky.”
> 
>  
> 
> Blaise being the unhelpful lil shit he is responded with “I dunno, but fuck she was hot!” He squealed.
> 
>  
> 
> Rolling his eyes at his partners behavior he set out to rooms 1 & 2 to speak to his group about what they were gonna do. Blaise trudged along behind. Finally realizing where Draco was headed he took off full speed ahead shoving Draco into the door of one, effectively knocking.
> 
>  
> 
> Victoria opened the door with flourish. “What.” Her voice clipped and exhausted. Blaise stepped foreword stuttering slightly.
> 
>  
> 
> “I-I was, well well I was wondering if, I mean only if you want to but if your too busy too I-“
> 
>  
> 
> She cut him off with a sharp what. His question was then quiet and timid “would you like a massage?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure why not.” She said an amused look crossing her face. She stood back to let Blaise in. “Good luck mate” Blaise muttered to Draco as he passed. Right before he shut the door he stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, then slammed the door shut in Draco’s face.
> 
>  
> 
> ‘How rude’
> 
>  
> 
> Stepping over one Draco nervously stared at the door. His mind began muttering a series of profanities. Shaking in his boots, he stepped closer to the door and held his hand up to knock.
> 
>  
> 
> Instead of hitting the door he hit Potters shoulder who just happened to open the door at the moment.
> 
>  
> 
> “um ello...” harry awkwardly began. “oh my god i am so fucking sorry, fuck, i’m not even allowed to swear. Fuck i just broke some rules...fuck i really should stop talking.” The raven-haired man burst out laughing. His green orbs glistening with tears. “you knocked?” Harry asked between breaths of laughter.
> 
> “oh um yeah would you guys like a massage?”
> 
>  
> 
> Draco had been dreading to ask that question because he really didn’t want to but i mean he was being forced too. Hell if anyone questions that he could always just say that Blaise put the imperious curse on him.
> 
>  
> 
> “we are good for now, however,” harry’s voice managed to cut through his musings, “we could go for a boat ride once Tor is done.” Draco blinked. Blinked again. Blinked one last time. “ok” Harry bursted out laughing again and shut the door on Draco’s confused face.


End file.
